To fall and rise again
by Nalou
Summary: [Challenge du Collectif NoName : été à 4 mains] Edward descend de son tabouret avec l'impression d'avoir sauté de cinq mètres lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, alors qu'en réalité il n'a pas parcouru plus de quinze centimètres, tentant désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Il ne peut plus. Faire semblant. Sourire. Faire des blagues. Il ne tient que pour Al.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du **challenge d'été 2019 du Collectif NoName : écriture à 4 (ou plus) mains !** Je me suis donc lancée sur ce "nouveau" fandom avec Kaelyan ! (loin pour nous d'être nouveau, mais c'est la première fois que nous écrivions dessus !)

Nous en avons quelques autres en cours de relecture, d'autres encore en écriture. Dans tous les cas, préparez-vous à en voir passer quelques uns d'ici le 31 décembre !

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

_Kaelyan & Nalou_

* * *

Edward descend de son tabouret avec l'impression d'avoir sauté de cinq mètres lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, alors qu'en réalité il n'a pas parcouru plus de quinze centimètres. Il dépose un nombre approximatif de billets sur le comptoir, traverse le bar puis la salle de bal avant de se traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cage, il s'appuie contre la cloison métallique et cache son visage dans ses mains, tentant désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

Il ne peut plus.

Faire semblant.

Sourire.

Faire des blagues.

Il ne tient que pour Al.

Un rire amer s'échappe de sa bouche. Qui pense-t-il convaincre ? C'est vrai, il continue avant tout pour son petit frère. Mais il le fait également parce qu'il espère, abruti qu'il est, que l'autre bâtard changera un jour d'avis.

Oui, il a eu la fabuleuse idée de tomber amoureux de son supérieur. Et oui, ça a été assez visible pour que Al, le reste de l'équipe, mamie Pinako et même le principal intéressé s'en rendent compte. Mais il n'a rien demandé. Rien exigé. C'est Mustang qui l'a pris à part, un soir, et d'un ton douloureusement neutre, lui a dit que peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre, il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre eux. Trop de différence d'âge, trop d'ambition pour Roy, Ed qui déteste l'armée, leurs caractères forts... Il lui a sorti des arguments tous plus foireux les uns que les autres. Ed n'a rien dit, rien fait. Il s'est contenté de ressortir du bureau la tête haute.

Dans le couloir, il se serait effondré au sol si Riza n'avait pas été là pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'a emmené dans un bureau tranquille, l'a consolé un long moment, puis l'a ramené à sa chambre d'hôtel – ils prennent des chambres séparées avec Al, désormais. Elle lui a juste dit de ne pas perdre espoir, jamais. Il l'a remercié et s'est effondré dans son lit sans se changer ou se doucher, vidé de toute énergie. Il a pleuré toute la nuit. Pas parce que Mustang l'a rejeté. Mais parce qu'il lui a bien fait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés et qu'il avait l'intention de les piétiner sans état d'âme.

C'était il y a six mois. Depuis, il agonise. Passe ses journées à faire semblant. Al lui a dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de prétendre qu'il n'est pas triste lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, mais il ne peut pas laisser tomber le masque. Ce ne sont pas les autres qu'il essaie de duper. C'est lui.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur le ramène à la réalité. Il envisage de se tasser dans un coin de la cage et de fermer les yeux en espérant disparaître ou juste mourir, mais comme à chaque fois, l'image du sceau dans l'armure l'oblige à se redresser et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il ouvre la porte à l'aide de la clé de laiton et la referme doucement. En colère contre lui-même de ne pas réussir à laisser son supérieur hors de son esprit dès qu'il est seul, il frappe le mur. Regardant sa main auto-mail et la manche de son veston, il se rappelle qu'il est en uniforme, alors il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il évite le miroir. Il ne se regarde plus depuis des semaines.

L'impuissance l'étouffe alors qu'il sent d'autres larmes couler. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il pleure. Plutôt, il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure encore et toujours pour la même raison. Il voudrait juste pouvoir oublier Roy. Oublier ses sentiments, quitte à ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

Il soupire en ricanant, se moquant de lui-même. Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de perdre espoir. Parce que Roy, même s'il ne l'aime pas – il ne sait pas exactement ce que l'homme ressent – souffre aussi de la situation. Edward le sait. Le voit. L'alchimiste de Flamme l'évite autant que possible, travaille du matin au soir, n'a plus de dossiers en retard, ne sort plus avec aucune femme. Il a les traits tirés. Ça avait été particulièrement visible ces dernières semaines, alors que l'anniversaire de la grande bataille d'Ishval approchait.

Bâtard. Putain de bâtard que j'aime. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...

Edward retire l'uniforme lentement, se forçant à le remettre proprement sur les cintres. Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'éponge avec la serviette, espérant que les larmes le laisseront tranquille jusqu'au lendemain. Le lendemain. Il jette un oeil à son uniforme. Encore une journée et il pourra le ranger. Voilà deux jours qu'il le porte, puisque les célébrations de la fin de la guerre d'Ishval en durent trois. Comment le gouvernement ose-t-il célébrer pareil massacre ? Comment peuvent-ils obliger Mustang à participer ? Edward l'a vu de loin la veille. L'alchimiste de Flamme paraissait au bord du malaise et Ed avait cru devenir fou de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir. À un moment, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et le regard de Roy avait hurlé à l'aide, mais plus de vingt mètres et des dizaines d'officiels les séparaient, sans compter l'estrade sur laquelle le plus gradé se trouvait tandis que Ed était dans l'assemblée.

Edward secoue la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et quitte la salle de bain en caleçon et t-shirt, avant d'allumer la lumière pour retrouver son bas de pyjama. Mais il se fige, son esprit se vidant totalement en une fraction de seconde.

Là, sur son lit, assis sur le matelas, le dos contre le mur, les jambes remontées contre le torse, les bras autour des genoux, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes qu'il a dû probablement verser peu de temps auparavant, se tient Roy.

Le militaire ne quitte pas Edward des yeux, partagé entre le désespoir et le soulagement. L'esprit du plus jeune se remet lentement en route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici espèce de bâtard ? » grogne-t-il en serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Roy ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement et appuyer lentement son front contre ses genoux.

« Je ne peux plus... Je vois leurs visages terrorisés, leurs yeux écarquillés, » souffle-t-il alors que les yeux dorés se remplissent à nouveau de larmes, expression de la douleur qu'il ressent par empathie. « Des femmes et des personnes âgées, incapables de fuir ou de se battre. Des dizaines de milliers de gens. Je... Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de ne pas venir, de ne pas te déranger, je te jure, mais je... »

Sa voix s'étrangle alors qu'un sanglot le secoue, premier d'une litanie de pleurs.

Edward n'arrive pas à bouger. Une partie de son coeur hurle de douleur et veut aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'autre crie vengeance. Qu'il souffre donc de la solitude comme Ed a dû la subir ces derniers mois. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chagrin d'amour mais d'une culpabilité dévorante d'avoir suivi des ordres qui le révulsaient.

Le premier pas est le plus difficile. Les autres suivent assez facilement. Il s'avance jusqu'au lit. Roy redresse la tête, les joues striées de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'utiliser pour ne pas rester seul cette nuit et recommencer demain à me fuir comme la peste ? » demande Edward sèchement.

Roy se met à genou et s'approche du plus jeune jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Il tend un bras mais le regard froid le fait abandonner.

« Non, » murmure Roy en secouant la tête. « Je n'y arrive pas. Pas sans toi. J'ai tout essayé. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Je sais que je te fais du mal. Je suis tellement désolé. Quand ça va, j'arrive à tenir, mais là, les commémoration, les... J'ai besoin de toi, » finit-il en relevant les yeux vers Edward.

Fullmetal essaie de conserver sa maîtrise de lui-même. La vérité, c'est que même si Roy lui avait dit que tout redeviendrait comme avant, le lendemain, il aurait accepté. Parce que peu importe combien ça aurait été dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser Roy souffrir. Et encore moins savoir qu'il aurait pu apaiser un peu sa douleur.

Lentement, la main d'Edward va se poser sur la joue de Roy, qui s'appuie dessus en laissant échapper un sanglot. Edward l'attire contre lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Mustang se laisse faire, glisse les siens autour de la taille du plus jeune, cache sa tête dans son cou. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, Roy resserrant de plus en plus son étreinte. Lorsqu'il commence à lui faire mal, Ed se redresse un peu et passe une main sur la nuque de Mustang, pour lui faire relever la tête.

Ils se retrouvent nez à nez, et Edward a l'impression de sombrer dans les iris onyx. Il veut tellement se laisser aller, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ? » demande Edward dans un souffle.

« Non. »

« Jure-le-moi. »

« Je te le jure. »

Le regard doré brille d'hésitation.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La réponse est immédiate.

« Plus que tout. Laisse-moi te le prouver. Te le montrer. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je devrais avoir mal pour le restant de mes jours. Mais tu en souffres aussi. Et je ne le supporte plus. »

Ed ferme les paupières, quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

« J'avais tort. Tellement tort, » murmure Roy. « Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

Edward rouvre les yeux et regarde encore les onyx pleins de larmes.

« T'es vraiment un bâtard. Mon bâtard, » souffle-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Puis il glisse sa main sous son menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, Roy le plaque contre lui, l'embrassant avec une telle dévotion et un tel désespoir qu'Edward en pleure encore. Ils se font presque mal, les doigts s'enfoncent durement dans la chair, les ongles frôlent la peau en l'égratignant, ou peu s'en faut.

Le baiser a le goût du sel de leurs larmes, de la culpabilité, de la souffrance et de la peur.

Mais les lèvres d'Edward murmurent des paroles d'absolution, ses mains offrent des caresses réconfortantes et son regard jure que tout ira bien, désormais.

Leur étreinte est violente mais finit par s'apaiser. Les excuses de Roy se transforment en soupirs, ses sanglots en gémissements de plaisir. Ed finit par comprendre qu'il ne veut pas gaspiller du temps en ressentiment, ils en on déjà assez perdu comme ça, alors il donne tout l'amour qu'il ressent, sans concession, sans rien chercher à récupérer en retour.

Pourtant Roy lui en donne autant, si ce n'est plus. Ed le sent dans la douceur de ses caresses, la vénération de son regard, la passion de ses baisers. Dans la confiance qu'il lui accorde lorsque, une fois qu'il sont dévêtus, Roy s'allonge sur le matelas et attend, la pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard sombre écrasée par l'amour et la détermination.

Et lorsqu'enfin ils ne font plus qu'un, Edward a l'impression de renaître, que ces derniers mois ne sont qu'un cauchemar dont il vient de se réveiller. La chaleur du corps de Roy contre le sien, son souffle inégal dans son cou, l'amour de ses mots contre son oreille, ses mains sur ses omoplates, ses jambes autour de sa taille, sa tête rejetée en arrière contre l'oreiller, sa bouche entrouverte pour essayer de prendre un peu d'air alors que tout son corps se cambre violemment contre le sien dans un dernier effort, tout cela submerge Edward, qui rend à son tour les armes dans un cri.

Il retombe contre le torse de Roy qui le serre contre lui d'un bras, l'autre main venant chercher les doigts du plus jeune pour les entrelacer aux siens. Ils retrouvent une respiration paisible et Ed soulève sa tête pour croiser le regard de son supérieur.

Il n'y a plus besoin de mots.

Il y a tant à dire encore, pourtant. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il sera temps plus tard de discuter, de s'excuser encore, d'assurer qu'on a pardonné.

Pour le moment, ils profitent juste de la présence de l'autre, le doré se perdant dans l'onyx et l'onyx se noyant dans le doré.

Et pour le moment, ils n'ont besoin de rien de plus.


End file.
